Falling: The Sequel
by Shana Anders
Summary: Li, a boy who has everything, Sakura, a girl who wants nothing... but to see him... pathetic summary, good story. FALLING SEQUEL I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS... SxS
1. Reminiscent for a start

**A/N: Hey! How are you guys! It's been like… what? Four months? Yes. Four fat long months. **

**I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so very long, but now, I'm going to continue it. This time, I would prefer not placing any summary, though I guarantee that you will understand (and hopefully appreciate) this story just the same as you did with the first. For a clue of the flow of the story? Just this: A sequel to the Falling.**

_**Disclaimer: By all means, I disclaim the ownership to Cardcaptor Sakura. Duh, I'm just a kid.**_

_**Chapter 1: Reminiscent for a Start**_

0-0-0

_Text-_Sakura's POV

In the field full of white roses and different flowers, was a bench in the middle. Not too far away is a big stone…. A monument…. And there, in the bench, sat a girl with long auburn hair.

_It has been three long years…. Three fat long years…. And I never realized that's how long it's been._ She looked around, until her eye catches the monument, and automatically, her eyes were filled with different emotions. _Three long years I resisted the urge to come here._

She looked down at a tightly sealed paper bag in her hand, refusing to open it even once.

_Sometimes I tend to listen, to look around, refusing it really is happening. No, refusing it happened. And whenever I think of it, they all enter my mind, They all get here in my head._

0-0-0

**TBC…**

0-0-0

**Hey! This is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy short. Duh. This is chapter 1, but waaay short. So not me. Well, it's all in the story. Yes, this could be a "reminisce the past" story. Dunno, that's what my inner mind says.**

**Don't know if you'd be so happy with this, but then I hope you will like it.**

**Sooo……….. Just please read and review. Thanks! Aja aja fighting!  
**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	2. Happy Days

**A/N: This is now the chapter 2, and I'm doing this 5 minutes after doing chapter 1. You know what? I'm watching (or rather the people in our house) are watching Darna. I admit I like it, but then…. The part of the story is quite irritating already… I mean, it's nice to go "the different way" once in a while. But then… the difference thing is beginning to be exaggerating already it's not nice anymore. Oh well…. I dunno, that's my opinion, others' might have a different one.**

**Oh well…. Let's get it on now. Chapter 2!**

_**Disclaimer: CCS not mine, yadda yadda yadda…**_

_**Chapter 2: Happy Days**_

_Two years, 25 days and ten hours before._

Syaoran's face scrunched, as he flips the page of the folder all over again for the third time to see if he wasn't dreaming.

"Well, Syao? What do you say?" Eriol, as his manager, asked finally. They are on Star Café at the moment, waiting for some people. And while waiting, Eriol decided to talk about work.

"I dunno." Syaoran replied in almost a mumble, checking the files thoroughly. "These songs…."

"Are all revivals, I know." Eriol scratched his head irritably. "You've been saying that for the nth time already."

"Exactly." Syaoran rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his green mango shake. "And you know exactly that I have a thing about revival songs."

"Hey, that's the hit today!" Eriol said back.

"I know, but…." He casted a disgusted look at the folder with a list of songs. "There are weird titles and all these…. You actually want me to sing…. What the, _When September Ends?_ I don't even know what the song is….."

"Actually… The songs are…. To put it frankly…. Weird."

Syaoran turned his head a little to see Sakura leaning behind his shoulder to take a look at the folder. Syaoran grinned, kissing her on the cheeks, and pulling her to sit beside him. Tomoyo and Meiling entered the place, Tomoyo beside Sakura and Eriol, and Meiling between Syaoran and Eriol.

"See? Told you."

"But doing a few revival songs seems nice. People may buy that." Meiling said as a matter of factly, snatching the folder away from Syaoran and looked at it, then groaned disgustedly. "Who the hell chose these songs?"

"What's wrong? Tomoyo asked.

"These songs are like…. One hundred years ago!" Meiling whined, shoving it to Tomoyo. "Old songs are nice. But it doesn't mean ancient ones!"

"Honey…." Tomoyo frowned, looking at the list. "I hate to admit this but it seems like I have to agree with Meiling…."

"What about Everything I do, I do it for you?" Sakura asked on a sudden.

"Everything you what?" Eriol repeated.

"That's a good song." Sakura said, turning to Syaoran, who snorted back.

"No way I'm singing that." Syaoran frowned stubbornly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well, you can sing something else." Meiling frowned. "You could sing Hakuna Matata, that's a nice song."

"Haha, very funny." Syaoran mumbled.

"But I think you could consider at least that song." Sakura turned once again to him. "It's nice, I swear."

"Whatever." Syaoran mumbled again. "Ok…. Could we get our minds off work now? I thought we'd be discussing the word no load and no work today? I could use that."

"Right…. As long as you don't drink a lot of anything with ice." Eriol reminded, calling the waiter for the women's orders.

0-0-0

That day ended with a lot of fun. And now, Syaoran and Sakura were both walking on the streets on the way to Sakura's house.

"We could've used my car." Syaoran said, looking at Sakura.

"Nope, I like it this way. We could use some exercise!" Sakura said back happily.

"Touya would kill me. He'd think I'm not taking good care of you for walking you home instead of driving."

"Never mind him! He's just anxious because he'd be a father anytime soon."

"Oh well…" They finally stopped in front of the gate. "By the way, koi…"

"Hai?" Sakura smiled.

"Well…. Be extra beautiful tomorrow." Syaoran smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Syaoran chuckled, placing a swift kiss on her lips. "I said it's a surprise."

Sakura frowned, as Syaoran moved away. "Meanie."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura smiled, and after watching him move away, she shook her head, and went back inside the house happily, thinking of what's the surprise in store for her for the next day.

0-0-0

**TBC**

0-0-0

**Okay, this one's done already. And I' sorry if it's short, but that's what's written on my plot guide. Well, don't worry, everything's just starting. **

**So…. That's that for now, and I hope you review. Thanks! Aja aja fighting!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	3. Future Plans

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Okay, now what am I supposed to say again? … … … oh.,.. yeah, I remember now! So, here's chapter 3. I'm really glad and surprised that I got six reviews in a day. Whoa! So cool! I mean, I'm expecting nothing actually, so I'm happy with six. Anyway, I got this one review, I think that's from Luna Moon Goddess… Yeah, that's right! From her! Well, she's asking if Syao dies and Kura meets someone that looks like him or something… Hahahaha… Well, I'm not saying yes, and I'm not saying no… I'll leave the mystery to you guys. But whatever it is… Just hope you like it.**

**And to my other reviewees who's asking, I'm seventeen years old (yes, I'm oldie oldie compared to you guys) and I've been writing since I was eleven years old. I'm grade five back then. **

**How could I, according to you guys, write such a thing? Well, because I'm a (and proud to be one) Storykeeper. Nope, it's not the bible thing, and I think I've told you that already on Falling. Storykeepers is a kind of… nope, were not a club, we would like to think were an org, but Storykeepers Organization is not pleasant to the ears. So were just Storykeepers. And in there, we were like… open to enhance our not-so-normal skills to write. Why? Simple. Because we agree to criticize each other, we are open to criticize, praise, and all. **

**Also, constant writing helps. And wild imagination too. Why? Although I don't have much experiences, especially the love part, call that 5… well… for some reason, all these ideas are sprinkling in my mind.**

**Okay, stop the thing now! So, here's the new chapter, hope you will like it!**

_**Disclaimer: CCS is not mine!  
**_

_**Chapter 3: Future Plans**_

_Li Mansion, the night of the same day…_

Syaoran sighed, rolling his eyes, as he tries to read the same paragraph of the book he's reading for the third time now, in spite of the noisiness around the house.

Upon seeing this, Meiling, whose true purpose, is to irritate her dear cousin, continued to sing louder this time.

"And sooooooooooo……. The end is neeeeaaaarrrr…… and so I faaacccceeee….. the final cuuuurrrrttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!"

"Meiling… shut up!" Syaoran moaned, scratching his head irritably. Not only that her voice is irritating, but the song is… to his big dismay, a revival.

"What's wrong? That would be one of your NEW singles soon…." Meiling grinned.

"Eriol…"

"Meiling, that's not new, that's a revival." Eriol said calmly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Syaoran glared unbelievably at the two. "Heck of a cousin the both of you are." Eriol and Meiling laughed at that.

"You told me you'd like to have your day off for tomorrow." Eriol said suddenly, changing the topic. "What for?"

"I promised a surprise to Sakura." Syaoran smiled at the mention of her only love's name. "And it would take a lot of preparations, you know."

"Preparations? What are you gonna do?" Meiling asked suspiciously.

"Just trying to make her happy." Syaoran shrugged.

"You know, just be there and she's happy." Eriol said back as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But you know Syaoran, always wanting for something more." Meiling laughed. "I wonder, if in the near future, and they've got a family of their own, he'd still be able to go with her always wanting something more attitude."

"Of course!" Syaoran said back indignantly. "I always want the best!"

"Like?"

"Hmmm…. Have seven kids?"

With that announcement, Eriol involuntarily spit his coffee and Meiling almost fell off the floor.

"You know what? I can picture out what Sakura would say." Then, she tried her best to look cute, mimicking Sakura. "What! I only want two!"

"What!" It was Syaoran who shouted this time. "That's five times different!"

"You talk to her." Eriol shrugged, after the maid passed by and cleaned his mess. Then, he checked his watch. "It's ten pm now. We'd better go to bed."

"Yeah, and dream of Sakura and your seven kids." Meiling added. And the next thing she knew, she's being chased by flying throw pillows from the sofa.

0-0-0

The next day…

Sakura woke up, feeling better than usual. She yawned, as she went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning dad! Morning Nakuru-chan!" Sakura greeted happily, sitting down the chair as her father went to the hall to pick up the ringing phone.

"Morning, Kura." Nakuru greeted back, as she placed a plate of eggs and bacons in front of her.

"Where's Onii-chan? (brother)"

"Out for work." Nakuru smiled.

"Syaoran's on phone for you, cherry blossom." His father then shouted over.

"Thanks dad!" Sakura smiled, as she picked it up.

"Ohayou, koi. (Good morning, love.)" Was Syaoran's first words to her.

"Good morning, koi." Sakura replied back, smiling. "What's up?"

"Just telling you about our date."

"Okay."

"Meet me at the park near the century at seven pm."

"What?" Sakura was dumbfounded by this. This is the first time Syaoran is not picking her up on a date. "Seven pm? Syao, you know I could only stay until 10 pm."

"And you think I haven't prepared for that?" Syaoran snorted back. "Asking your dad is okay, but asking Touya has been hell for me."

"Really?"

"Yep. So, seven, ok?"

"But it's closed at seven." Sakura said again. Syaoran chuckled with this.

"Just meet me there at seven. Daisuki. Ja. (I love you. Bye)."

"Daisuki."

Sakura stayed there for a while after hanging up, still thinking of what he said. _I wonder what he's up to…_

0-0-0

**T.B.C.**

0-0-0

**Okay, I think it's quite stupid…. Sorry. There's nothing much in here, but I hope you like this. I'm not too focused while writing this tonight, because I'm watching tv at the same time…**

**Oh well, I'm open for reviews, comments, flames, suggestions, questions, trivias, and all that. Don't forget to review! Ja! Aja aja fighting!  
**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	4. Anniversary Special

**A/N; Hi guys! Hmm…. Four reviews? Well, I'll take that. Anyway, I would like to inform you guys that this sequel would be short. Yes, about ten episodes or less or something? I dunno. But I think my phasing would be really fast. So, it would be short.**

**You guys…. Syaoran's dead! Heey…. Not yet! But of course I wouldn't say anything. I'd rather you guys read it. It's all for you to find out. Don't wanna be a spoiler. I was honestly thinking of writing a summary or something so people would read… but… aww…. Maybe I'd just write the same summary I wrote for falling. Whatever.**

**Anyway…. Here's chapter 4, and I hope you will like this!**

**_Disclaimer: CCS is not mine…. Janno's song, Falling, and Alex Band's Wherever you will go. That's that._**

_**Chapter 4: Anniversary Special**_

_That night, seven thirty p.m._

"Tomoyooooooo……. I'm late!"

"Just a little more!"

Sakura moaned, as Tomoyo hurried fixing her hair. She could go to the date in a simple look but Tomoyo insisted living through Syaoran's _extra beautiful _request.

"I'm just on simple clothes, Tomoyo, don't make it so special." Sakura whined again. For that night, although Tomoyo insisted on making her wear something extremely beautiful, Sakura simply went for her baby pink above-the-knee skirt, a white single strap shirt (I meant to say sandos, or blouse, or whatever you call the damn thing) matching her baby pink bolero and her white high-heeled shoes.

"Almost done…." Tomoyo curled the end of Sakura's hair for the last time and smiled. "Done! There…. You're very pretty! I bet Syaoran wouldn't mind you being late for a little while!"

Sakura, despite the happiness and gratitude she felt for Tomoyo, sighed. "Let's hope not."

0-0-0

_Thirty more minutes passed, making it eight pm… In the park_

Syaoran sighed, checking his wristwatch for the nth time. Eight pm. One hour. She's one hour late and he's been waiting here since forever. No, not that much, maybe two hours of waiting excluding the moments he spent there for the preparations.

_I bet Tomoyo held her hostage again knowing this special occasion._

He could do nothing but sigh. If it's all Tomoyo's doing, he supposed the outcome would be something great. He'll wait. Not only has that he had no choice, anyway, Sakura waited for him longer in the past. (As we all know in the ending of Falling, that Sakura waited for him for three long years…. Is it? Can't remember. Gomen ne.)

He was set out of trance when he felt his cellphone rang. Syaoran picked it up from his pocket and checked it, sighing in relief realizing it was Sakura.

"Nee, ima doco? (Hey, where are you?)" Syaoran asked calmly as soon as he heard her melodious voice. And thirty minutes ago, he was thinking of shouting some senses to this girl about the essence of time.

"Gomen ne, Syao-koi, (Sorry, Syao. Koi is a suffix used by lovers.) I was hold up by Tomoyo. Am I really late? As in reeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllly reeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllly late?" Sakura apologized continuously.

"Koi."

"Hai?"

"Don't worry, it's ok." Syaoran replied calmly, a smiling forming his lips.

"Right. Er… How do I get in? The main gate is closed."

"Yeah, It's closed so it wouldn't attract people and we can have the whole place for ourselves." Syaoran explained. "See the gate on the right?"

There was a short pause. He supposed she's looking for the said gate. "The small blue one?"

"No, the one beside it."

"The small brown one?"

Yes. It's open. You can get in there, you'd be behind the hall of mirrors."

"Where will I meet you?"

"In front of the videoke house."

_Videoke house? What are we going to do there? _Sakura thought. "All right. See you in a moment." Then, she hanged up, and approached the brown gate Syaoran was telling her. _Oh well… Whatever it is, I'll found out soon anyway._

0-0-0

Sakura finally entered the Videoke house, and got herself surprised. She was thinking of seeing a big empty hall where a reception stands at the corner right, just a few meters away from the door that leads to different Videoke rooms. She didn't expect the white flowers surrounding the whole place, candles giving light to the hall, and in the center is a table with a beautiful table setting and candle light dinner. Instead of the receptionist in the reception booth, there she can see some people playing violin and a few waiters.

She could've looked around for more when two arms snaked around her waist and whispered gently to her ears. "Guess who."

Sakura looked behind her and smiled.

"I must say Tomoyo wants to make sure you're extra beautiful tonight. And he succeeded as always." Syaoran let go of her and allowed his eyes to travel Sakura's whole body, as if scanning her. Sakura smiled back.

"And you are as handsome as ever." Syaoran looked into her eyes and smiled. "What's with the occasion?"

"Well…" Syaoran smiled helping her down the chair. "Just to make you happy."

Sakura looked at him for a while, and then smirked. "Just to make me happy?"

Syaoran frowned playfully at her, as if he's hurt. "Mou, you don't believe me."

Sakura laughed at him. "All right, Syao-kun. Let's pretend that I don't know you that much. Okay, I believe you."

Syaoran laughed back, handing her a goblet of champagne. "Right, let's drink to this."

0-0-0

A few minutes later…

Now, they are in one of the videoke rooms, in which Sakura could perfectly remember the same exact place where they first went and first met and got together (that's in chapter 5 of falling, the kiss).

**If I could turn back time**

**I'd go wherever you will go**

**If I could make you mine**

**I'll go wherever you will go…**

**I'll go wherever you will go….**

Sakura smiled, clapping her hands as Syaoran bowed to her.

"What to do now, what to do now….? Ah!" Syaoran went to the videoke booth onve more and punched for the next song. Then, he smiled and turned to Sakura as soon as the music began.

"C'mon, let's dance." Sakura smiled back, accepting his stretched hand. They went on a clear space as Sakura gently wrapped her arms around his neck and Syaoran's on her waist.

"I don't think this is just to make me happy." Sakura smiled at him. "What's it for?"

Syaoran looked at her eyes and smiled. "Do you remember the songs and the places?"

**Our little conversations **

**Are turning into little sweet sensations**

**And they're only getting sweeter every time.**

Sakura paused to think, and then smiled. "Wherever you will go… I think that's the song you sang when we first came here. And falling…. That's your song for me."

**Our friendly get togethers **

**Are turning into visions of forever,**

**If I'd just believe this foolish heart of mine**

Syaoran smiled at her. "And you know what day it is?"

"Ermm…. No."

"Today… is the same exact day when we first met three years ago… And where we share our first kiss…. (everything's on falling chapter 5, as I've told you… kiss).

**I can't pretend that I'm just a friend**

**Coz I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be**

"Really?" Sakura smiled, knowing Syaoran remembers it.

"Happy anniversary, I think." Syaoran mumbled, lowering his face to hers.

**I think I'm falling, falling in love with you**

**And I don't, I don't know what to do**

**I'm afraid you'd turn away**

**But I'll say it anyway**

**I think I'm falling for you**

**I'm falling for you**

"Happy anniversary." Sakura smiled, and closed her eyes, as they shared in to one sweet kiss, just like they did three years ago, in the exact date, time, place, and same exact person they treasured the most.

_I wish this would be forever…._

Sakura thought, and contentedly savored Syaoran's lips upon hers.

0-0-0

**TBC**

0-0-0

**A/N: Okay, chapter done! For those who were asking, I'm sorry they are short…. Okay, next time, I'll try my best to make it longer. **

**Anyway to those who were asking, I've thought of making them age at about…. 22 for Kura and 23 for Syao.**

**Anyway, I'm kinda sleepy now, so I hope you wouldn mind if I go to bed. Night! Please review! Ja! Aja aja fighting!  
**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	5. Baby Syaoran

**A/N: Hi guys! Wee-hoo! Seven reviews! Oh yeah! So um… special thanks to the following who reviewed my fanfic since I started it:**

**Marijo Limpin Saulon**

**ilovemickey**

**metrogur1803**

**cherriblossomxz**

**Luna Moon Goddess**

**Majia**

**cherryxxblossom**

**Callista Miralni**

**StarlitxSkY**

**muskymcfurry**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**meow-mix23**

**Sakura-miaka**

**VcChick()**

**Hmmm()**

**There…. And also, thank you to those who liked my story very much. If you have no idea about the story before it, I could repost it for you, just tell me. **

**Secondly… guys! Chill out! Syaoran's not dying… yet? Hahahahahaha… just wait there, all right? I cant tell you guys anything, it would ruin the thing!**

**So, since Sakura is 22 by then, I think she's around… eighteen on Falling? I dunno, I'm not very good at Math.**

**And to those who were really glad… thank you. Err… making my way to the stars? Heehee…. This is embarrassing… I really don't understand that much but um… thank you.**

**So, here we go! Chapter 5… I… sad to say, am in the middle of the story already, for, as I have informed you before, this sequel would be pretty short.**

_**So, by all means, I disclaim every single right there is to be owned to Cardcaptor Sakura.**_

_**Chapter 5: Baby Syaoran**_

_A few more days later… Sunday_

Sakura held out Syaoran's picture, her face scrunched up, scanning it thoroughly.

"C'mon, stop it." Syaoran frowned, snatching the picture away from Sakura's hands. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

They were at the Kinomoto residence at that time, taking a rest instead of going out since Touya is at work and Sakura's father is on an out-of-town business trip. They really could've gone, but Nakuru, Touya's wife, is due to give birth any moment by then.

"You really look different there."

"What, because I wear something white and covered with water?" Syaoran smirked, signing the name _Li_ under the picture, setting it aside, and picking up a new one out of the one thousand pictures Eriol left him that morning to sign.

"No." Sakura smiled at her playfully. "You look hot."

Syaoran smiled. _Now, have I heard that before? _(yes he did! And yes, you did, that is if you have read Falling, in the chapter entitled The Concert.) "Hot, that's such a lustful word."

Sakura, knowing where this would go, grinned at him. "I am."

"What? Hot or lustful?"

They stared at each other for a while, and then laughed.

"You have to finish all these one thousand pictures?" Sakura looked at him. Syaoran smiled back.

"Yeah."

"Ugh. Is it exhausting?"

Yeah, but I have to finish it. Not only that Eriol would kill me if I don't finish it, but it's part of my job, and I've got to work extra extra hard." He then looked up at her and smiled sweetly. "You know, for the future."

Sakura smiled back. "Yeah…. Right."

"Where's Nakuru-san?"

"In their room. She doesn't feel very nice. Want something to drink?"

"Iced tea." Syaoran smiled at her, as Sakura went to the kitchen. He continued signing his pictures while waiting. And in doing so, he couldn't help but be happy in what they were doing right now. And he couldn't stop imagining, what would it be like in the near future?

Immediately, he could see the future, with him, working, and then Sakura, _his loving wife_, is there to tend to all his needs. And of course there are the little Li brats…. And—

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHhH! SYAAAAOOOOORAAAAAAAAANNN! SAAAAKUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA! TASUKETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Syaoran stood up quickly, automatically going to the room where he heard the voice. Sakura emerged from the kitchen quickly, following him as he bolted the door to Touya and Nakuru's room open, and was in a big shock and surprise when they saw her sitting frantically at the floor and in deep pain, blood surging from under her.

"Oh no…. Syaoran, Nee-chan's giving birth!" Sakura yelled in panic.

"Bring your phone! And grab Nakuru's bag, were bringing her to the hospital!" Syaoran said urgently, bending down and scooping Nakuru into his arms. Sakura nodded stiffly, grabbing the emergency bag she and Nakuru arranged just a few days ago, then running to her room to get her cellphone and wallet, grab the house keys and went to the garage to ride Syaoran's car.

"I'll stay here." Sakura said, sitting at the back beside Nakuru, as Syaoran went for the front seat and drove as quickly as possible to the hospital. And in the midst of all these tension and panic, Syaoran couldn't help but wonder. Would it be like this in our future?

0-0-0

_Four Hours later…_

"I'm dizzy." Tomoyo frowned, massaging her temples as she watched Touya pace back and forth in front of the four of them, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and her.

"Oi, calm down. Panicking yourself wouldn't do anything." Eriol said calmly, as Touya pressed his face in the glass of the D.R. door, as if hoping he'd see what's going on with his wife if he did so.

Touya didn't say anything, but instead, sat down—surprisingly—beside Syaoran, knowing that if he's sane at the moment, he'd never do so. Even if he finally allowed him to be with his sister, he still doesn't like the handsome singer.

"Touya-san, it's ok." Syaoran, to the other three's surprise, held a hand on Touya's shoulder. "It's part of the whole thing, it's ok to be tensed and nervous. But don't worry too much, you'd stress yourself, and when you do, you won't appreciate the essence of all these things."

Touya smiled and nodded slightly, as if trying to relax himself. Then, he chuckled and looked at Syaoran. "Oi gaki, since when did you learn all that?"

Syaoran frowned. _Now I know that calming him down won't do me any good._ "Of course I knew it. I knew everything."

Touya would've retorted and answer back when the door flew open and revealed the doctor. Everyone stood up quickly, Touya on the lead, raising his hand like a kid.

"I'm the father doc! I'm the husband!" He exclaimed both excited and nervous. The doctor looked at him and smiled.

"Aah, Mr. Kinomoto, was it? Then congratulations, it's a healthy boy. Now, let's move her to a room so everyone could see your wife and son, shall we?"

"Yes doc." Touya sighed in relief. After the doctor left, he turned back and faced the others, with a wide grin plastered on his face, shouting he's proud to be a father.

"Congratulations, Nii-chan! (brother)" Sakura squeaked gleefully, flunging her arms around his brother. After a lot of congratulations and all, they went to fix the private room Nakuru would be getting.

0-0-0

Everyone cooed on the kid, amazed by how cute it was. Syaoran moved a little further away for Tomoyo and Eriol to see the baby when he noticed that he's covered in blood since he carried Nakuru all the way from the house to the car and from the car to the emergency room.

"Syao-kun? You ok?" Sakura asked him curiously. Syaoran looked at his shirt and grinned in spite of what he looks like.

"Man, I'm in a mess. Meiling would be pretty mad with this."

"I have an extra shirt here." Syaoran looked around and was automatically greeted by a neatly folded shirt slapping him straight on the face. Touya looked at him. "Change."

"Yeah, and I'll clean your shirt for you." Sakura said back, prodding him into the comfort room. Syaoran grinned at them, and went inside the room to change.

Touya placed an arm around Sakura, who's currently had her back from the others and facing the window.

"I'm stubborn and I don't want talking to a gaki, so tell him thanks for me." Touya said grinning at her. Sakura grinned back.

"Sure I will."

"And thank you too, kaijuu."

"Mou, kaijuu janaii (hey, I'm not a monster)" Sakura pouted. "Besides I—"

But all that she was about to say was cut off by a sharp pain cutting to her heart, making it quite difficult for her to breathe. She unconsciously grabbed her chest, as she began to sweat uncontrollably.

"Sakura? Hey… Sakura!"

Sakura looked back at Touya who had his arms protectively around her for support. She smiled back. "I'm ok. It just… attacked today. I'd say because of stress and panic."

Touya looked uneasily at her. "You were not experiencing _that_ for the last five years already. Why now?

"I told you, must be stress."

"Sakura?" Sakura stiffened, hearing Syaoran's voice. She removed her left hand from her chest and placed it on Touya's arm. "Touya… don't tell him. Please."

Touya looked at her for a moment, and then sighed. If this is what her sister wants…. Then…

"Fine. That's if you agree to have it checked in the near future."

Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah, I'd probably would."

Before Touya could reply, Syaoran approached them, handing the paper bag with dirty clothes to Sakura.

"Meiling just texted!" Tomoyo exclaimed gleefully. "She says sorry for not coming, she has this meeting. But she promised to visit tomorrow."

"Oh, I see. That's ok." Nakuru smiled at her. Tomoyo looked down at message.

"Oh! We almost forgot!" Tomoyo exclaimed suddenly. "Nakuru, you've got any idea for the name?"

Nakuru paused for a moment, thinking, and then smiled. "Well… since Syaoran and Sakura helped me all throughout, and our baby's a boy… I think I should name him…"

"What?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"To name him Syaoran!" Nakuru exclaimed. All except for Syaoran who smirked and Nakuru who is smiling happily, they stared at Nakuru and her baby with great scent of weirdness.

After a while, Sakura smiled too. "Oh, chibi Syao-kun. That's cute!"

0-0-0

**T.B.C.**

0-0-0

**A/N: YoSHi! Another chapter done! There we go, I stuffed the important things here. So, that's that for now. So, you guys, please read, and review. And After posting this, I'll hop off to bed. Night! Ja! Aja aja fighting!**

**_PS: To Sakura-miaka: I forgot to tell you… KAPUSO AKO! nn_**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	6. Oblivion

**A/N: Hi guys! Welcome back! Anyway, this is chapter six.**

**Thank you by the way for the reviews I received. I'm very grateful. Thanks!**

**Actually, I made this story two years ago, and I've decided to make it a fanfic since the setting is almost the same. … … …_Stairway to heaven? _(stares blankly) … … … STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SOME KOREANOVELA'S GOT THE SAME PLOT AS MINE! FREAKIN HELL! (uuugh… oops….) ehehehehehe…………….. but really, the show totally slipped off my mind. I mean, duh, I made the story about two years ago, and at that moment, the only asian show Filipinos know is Meteor Garden. Ugh, I cant believe it. **

**Umm…. I hope you wouldn't mind if I continue this? I mean…. I had all these (believe me, the slides to the ending is registered in my mind already) ideas. And for those…. Well… Guys… I dunno! I cant say anything unless I had it all written and posted. Umm…. Everything remains to be seen. So…. Sorry guys! NO comment!**

**_To sakura-miaka who preferred to be IN THE MIDDLE of the big company fight _hehehehe…. Well, for you being picky and giving me the review…. Thank you very much. I'm very honored that you're complimenting my fanfiction. I'm very pleased that somehow, I kind of achieved the standards you're looking for. Believe me, that's a big achievement for me. So thanks. Syaoran…. Sipsip…. Hahahahaha! Oo nga no? wahahahaha… lahat kaya ng lalaki ganun sa mga kuya? For some reason I'm finding it cute and funny.**

**Anyway! Here we go! So… chapter six! Hope you like it! **

_**Disclaimer: CCS would never be mine…. Sigh….**_

**_Chapter 6: Oblivion_**

Friday….

Sakura sighed, as she began to make her way home from school. For today, she's decided on skipping today's meeting with the whole gang and just head home.

"_Home? You're not going to Star Café today?" Meiling asked incredulously._

_Sakura smiled at her. "I'm sorry. But it's just that…. I don think I'm feeling well today. So…. Maybe I'd just skip today's meeting."_

"_What are we going to tell Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked._

"_Just tell him I don't feel so good so I'm skipping."_

_Don't feel good…._ Sakura sighed, after recalling the short talk a while ago, just right after the school bell rang. _I think I'm gonna be sick._

"Hmm…. I take it you really don't feel good."

With that, Sakura looked up. She smiled. "This is not Star Café."

"Who says I'm looking for Star Café?" Syaoran smirked, getting the books on her hands and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I'm walking you home." He added proudly.

"Walking me home?" Sakura repeated, smirking. "You know, You're one heck of a star."

"What now?"

"You're the only international star who's walking his girlfriend home."

Syaoran smirked back at her. "That's what makes me. Want some ice cream?"

Sakura looked at him. "Singers are not allowed to eat ice creams, especially when he's preparing for his new album's promotion and a major concert coming up."

"One cone wouldn't hurt. Let's go."

0-0-0

Sakura had just finished her ice cream and was now sitting on the swing, thinking deeply as Syaoran continued to dig on his third cone.

"Kura? You ok?" He then asked, noticing his girlfriend's quietness. Sakura looked at him.

"That's your third. It better be your last for this month."

"This month?"

"You'd have to stop, you and Eriol would be into this big argument again if you don't."

"Fine." Syaoran mumbled, and continued to lick his ice cream, mumbling random words about Eriol and being a singer.

"Syao-kun?"

"Hmm…."

"What if I'm gone?"

Syaoran stopped and looked at her. "That wouldn't happen. What made you ask that?"

Sakura shrugged. "Random question."

Syaoran paused, thinking. Then, he continued eating his ice cream. "I'd kill myself."

"You wont kill yourself just because I was."

Who says I will kill myself because you're gone?" He looked at her. "I'd kill myself to make you live." Then he smiled. "I've read that on a book."

With that, Sakura frowned. "I knew it."

"But what if it's me that's gone?" Syaoran then, asked. Sakura looked at him, and he smiled. "Random question."

"That wouldn't happen." Then, she paused, thinking. "But if it would… I'd cry my eyes out. Until I ran out of energy and eventually receive a fatal death." Then, she looked at him and grinned. "What do you say?"

"You got it from sappy weird books with weird characters and weird love stories." He groaned.

Sakura laughed back. "But really… I dunno what to do…. Maybe…. I mean… we've been through a lot and all that. So, maybe… I might go crazy."

Syaoran paused and looked up, thinking. "I know."

"Know what?"

"Look at the stars."

It's already dark at that moment. So, she did as told so. "Which?"

"That big one."

"There beside the little green one?"

"… … …what green one?"

"What were you saying?"

"The first big star on the right of the moon, the closest."

Sakura squinted her eyes, searching. Then, she smiled. "Yeah, I see it."

"All the angels are there." Then, he smiled. "And because I'm cute, I'll be there too."

"Yeah right."

"And from there I'll watch over you."

Sakura looked at him. Syaoran smiled back. "That's original." (Shana: Liar! You got that from my story! You're not original! LIAAAARRRR! Jc: nn sorry guys, she tends to be crazy at times.)

"And when you feel alone, you can call out my name." He continued, looking up at the said star. "If I didn't reply, you shouldn't worry that much. Coz you know what I'm doing?"

"What?"

"I'm talking to the angels…. And I'm telling them… 'That's my Sakura! Isn't she pretty!'"

Sakura looked at him and smiled playfully. "You're mushy."

"I know. That's a part of me." Syaoran smiled back. "You love it anyway."

"Yeah…. Love it."

They stayed there for a while, feeling the peacefulness the night brings, away from everything. Then,

"Syaoran, let's go home now."

"OK." Syaoran smiled, standing up. Sakura did the same. But as she did so, something happened.

A sharp pain, short of breathe, a feeling worse than before, something she couldn't explain.

"Sakura? Daijobu? (Are you ok?) Sakura!"

She looked at Syaoran for help, for an unidentified reason. And before she knew it, she fell into oblivion.

0-0-0

**T.B.C.**

0-0-0

**A/N: TADAAAAHHH! Ok, now I know some people there got hints already to where this whole thing is going. And of course, most of these people are those who have read my story 2 years back. Was that… Save the Best for Last or something? Sorry, I cant remember. Hey! I didn't do the title! I was suggesting Untitled, but that's pathetic, so I left the title for them.**

**Anyway, it's nearing to an end now, But anyway, one big dramatic scene is up ahead. And that's my favorite too…. Actually, my friend says she likes the part too which made me glad. **

**So…. Thank you for reading and please review. Thanks a lot, really. So…. There we go! Thanks! Aja aja fighting!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	7. Pain

**Oi! How're you guys! Sorry I failed to update last night. I'm not really feeling well yesterday. Anyhows, not to worry anymore, cuz here I am!**

**Anyway, questions are here, bombarding me up…. So, let's answer them first, one by one!**

**To _sakura-miaka…._ Touya? No, of course not, he wont die. I think I love him too much to kill him (wahahahahaha…..) juz kidding. But definitely it's not him that's gonna die. Richard Gutierrez? Lam mo ba na may movie na ang Mulawin? And he's sooooooooo handsome there. Well, not to worry that much. His twin brother (or rather sister) RAYMOND is sooooo beautiful (hahahahahaha!) and dude! Tapos na ang Attic Cat a long long time ago pa no! Kapalit nya yung Sassy Girl Chun Yang…. Or something like it. Dunno with the spelling. And the new hit here is Encantadia. Exclude the love story, wow, it's totally cool. I think it's won something K-zone award or whatever…. Oh well…**

**To _Rebecca, _well, it's not exactly the stairway to heaven thing. Of course, it's not! I made the story first before I knew the koreanovela exists so I have no idea. But the concept might be the same… No, not exactly.**

**_To Calista Miralni, _thanks! And…. Yep! I'm a Filipino! Proud to be one (though the things going on in the country is not exactly something to be proud of)…**

**_To Werego…_ hahahahaha…. Yeah, maybe the ice cream was the reason. Well, come to think of it, in Falling, it was Eriol and Tomoyo who were engaged in the Ice Cream scene. Oh man, I think I'm having a thing for ice cream and swing….**

**To _cherriblossomxz_, well…. All remains to be seen. So um…. Sorry but I cant tell you. Yep, It's the ending now. Well, thanks for reading anyway!**

**And last, but definitely not the least, to _Majia,_ Waaaaaah! I'm not toying with you guys! I was sick that's why I failed to update! Promise! Anyway, here's your most awaited. Thanks!**

**Well, all right. To the others who have read this but preferred not to review it but keeps on waiting for me to update it… Thanks for reading! So please enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, and definitely this is MY idea not of stairway to heaven. Yeah, it might look quite like it, but it's not! Promise!**_

_**Chapter 7: Pain**_

_Hospital…_

Touya simply couldn't leave his family, so Sakura was placed to the room next to Nakuru. Now, Syaoran sits beside the bed, holding Sakura's hand. He glanced outside the room, to the glass door and caught a glimpse of Meiling, Tomoyo and Touya having a serious talk with the doctor. He looked back at Sakura. _What's wrong with you? Sakura…_

Minutes passed, and then hours. It's taking such a long while.

_How long does it need to talk to a doctor? _He thought, his eyes still focused on Sakura's pale face, caressing her hand subconsciously.

And finally, a few minutes more, the door opened. He glanced shortly at Meiling, and continued to stare at Sakura.

"You've been there for hours now, you deserve a rest." Meiling said, surprisingly softly, at him.

"I'm fine." He replied stubbornly.

"You have work for tomorrow."

"I'm skipping." He said again.

Meiling sighed, and looked back at Tomoyo hopelessly, asking for a back up. Tomoyo took a deep breath, and approached Syaoran.

"Do you know that there's this church ruins a few blocks away from here? It's so pretty and Sakura really loves going there when we were kids." Tomoyo started, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the unconscious girl.

"What happened to her?"

Tomoyo looked back. "Would you like to see it? It's full of flowers. Let's take some for her."

"What happened to her?" Syaoran repeated. Then, there was silence. After a few moments of painful quietness, Tomoyo finally stood up and strolled to the door calmly.

"Come." And she left.

Syaoran frowned, not knowing what to do. He looked at Meiling who smiled easily at him. He groaned, stubbornly stood up as he placed his hands to his pockets, and followed Tomoyo.

0-0-0

_Church Ruins, a few blocks away from the place_

They finally reached the place. For a moment, Syaoran stood there, awed by the beauty that lies in front of him. The Ruins was indeed, ruins, but it doesn't look like a fatal sight. In the middle of the old church is a flower bed. If it wasn't for Sakura's situation, Syaoran would've been a kid and explore every inch of the place.

"We love to play here when we were still kids." Tomoyo explained. "When Meiling came, we were about ten then, and found out about this. She's very happy when she found this place." Then, she turned to Syaoran. "Come, let's go to the back, and you'll be fascinated."

Syaoran followed Tomoyo as they went further in the ruins. They entered a little opening that they have to duck to be able to get to the other side.

As soon as he laid his eyes upon the place, he realized why Sakura liked the place. It's full of white roses, exposed with the bits of light coming from the holes above the Ruins.

"It's too beautiful… This must be heaven for Sakura." Syaoran chuckled, allowing his sight to explore the whole place.

Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Syaoran—Sakura's dying."

Silence filled the whole place. Plain blankness, oblivion, as sadness and pain slowly pierced through every single side of the place…. of their heart.

And though it hurts, Tomoyo must continue. She must, for she's the only one they trust to tell him…. In the most calm and possible way she could. "Ever since a kid she has…. this hole in her heart. They couldn't do anything about it, but constant medication. Just about two years before you came, all her attacks stopped, so we supposed its ok. And… it came back… when Nakuru gave birth. And just…. Last night…"

She glanced shortly at Syaoran, who remained not moving. She decided to continue. "The doctor requested a bypass operation. But it wouldn't be that easy. There are things like… the RF factors of the blood and all that… And there are no available heart donors. Touya's been contacting hospitals some hours ago… But…"

_No… I can't continue it. It's too painful. _Then,

"She likes white roses, right?" Syaoran said on a sudden, smiling meekly. "I bet she'll like all these. Let's get some for her."

Tomoyo watched as he bent down to pick up the rose. But he pulled his hand away just as quickly as he placed it, as its thorn pricked his fingers and it started to bleed.

"I forgot the thorns." He managed to make a fake laugh. "Forget it, we don't have scissors, let's pick it up."

This time, he ignored the pain and blood, as he gripped the flower tightly and get the rose.

Finally, Tomoyo, who cannot stand all these things she's witnessing, ran to him and stopped Syaoran's hand that was bound to get the fourth rose and is bleeding heavily this time.

"Stop." Tomoyo whispered, as tears began to roll her cheeks. "Stop it now… Syaoran."

Syaoran sighed heavily, as he stared at his bleeding hand. "It hurts."

"I know."

Yes, it hurts. Whether it is because of his wound, or the pain he feels in his heart, he doesn't know. He just don't know…

0-0-0

**T.B.C.**

0-0-0

**Aaaargh! Now I'm frustrated! Did I write it just as emotional as it is? Did I? Did I? Did I! I'm sooo…. Aaaah! I don't think I delivered it greatly? Please! Tell me! I mean…. Aaah….. **

**Well, anyway, here's chapter 7, all done. I think there's two more chappies left. Oh well… sad…. Anyway, thanks a lot guys. Please review. Thanks! Aja aja fighting!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	8. To Die For

**A/N: Hey everyone! Now, after I've finished watching television and celebrated the fact that Sam actually stayed at Pinoy Big Brother…. Yep, Chx got her butt kicked out of the house! Well, I think I'm ready to write.**

**But of course before I continue the sad fate (aherm….) of Syaoran and Sakura, I'm gonna do my usual thing and that is to answer some of my reviews…**

**To _Sabi2_, thanks…. Wow, people nowadays are calling me evil…. Hahahahahaha! Well, it's all part of the novel gig thing…. Cliffhangers! Anyway, thank you.**

**To _metrogurl1803, _Well…. Yes, such a cliffhanger, well, that's because when I was writing the story last last night…. It's almost midnight and by the time I finished the scene, my neurons are sooooo dry and it couldn't produce any waves from my brain…. In english, mind block. So….. I've decided to go off for the night. Anyhow, thank you.**

**To _Cyril-o16, _hahahahaha…… predictable ba? Sorry ha…. Pero….. anyway, ayoko pa ring sagutin. No, actually, masasagot ko na ang tanong mo…. Dahil ang lahat ng kasagutan sa mga tanong dito sa fanfic ko ay nandito sa chapter na to! Well anyway…. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To _lozipozivanillabean_, wow! Thanks! I'm glad you appreciate it. Really, I was so worried I haven't delivered it well…. Glad you guys think I did. Thanks a lot!**

**To _sakura-miaka_, hehehehe….. Syaoran-kun…? All right! All right! All the answers are found in this chapter. **

**Well…. According to the tsismis dito…. Yep, bakla si Raymond. Actually, marami rami na rin syang billboard ng Bench. Tapos lumalabas sya as a host sa SOP Gigsters and I think pati rin yata sa Starstruck. Nung una, pogi sya, as in kamukhang kamukha ni Richard, except na medyo chubby sya, unlike 'Chard na talagang muscles hindi taba. Pero lately, especially pag nakita mo yung Starstruck Update commercial nya…. Haaaaaaayyyy nako! Yung itsura nya, baklang bakla! Tapos yung mga Billboards nya, grabe, puro nakataas ang kilay. Well…. He does look like one, pero, malay natin, baka mahinhin lang sya. Nga pala, may pantapat na yung Kapamilya sa Sugo. Panday, si Echo ang bida, tapos si Heart Evangelista yung leading lady nya. Diba may Pinoy Channel dyan or something? I bet you already know that. Do you watch Pinoy Big Brother? Wala lang. Pogi ni Sam no? Pero, parang medyo ayoko sa kanya. Oh yeah, si Hero Angeles, Kapuso na. Oh well… Thanks for understanding…. And sorry for the delay din ng chapter na to. I fell asleep yesterday while waiting for the time…. Anyway, thanks a lot for giving me your 3rd praise spot! **

**To _starlitxSkY and meow-mix23, _hahahahaha! All the answers are revealed on this chapter. This is it! Thanks anyway!**

**To _Maixx, _oh no….. You have to believe me, I'm not watching Stairway to heaven…. Actually I did, I think three episodes or something? But I haven't seen the part you're saying. Promise! Hindi ko alam, kasi nakabase itong plot ng sequel ko dun sa story na ginawa ko nga about two years ago. Anyway, new shows sa GMA? Hmm…. Darna, Encantadia (teka, new ba yun?) tapos…. Naabutan mo ba yung Sugo? Kay Richard Gutierrez yun. Tapos, yung Attic Cat, tapos na rin. Sassy Girl Chun Yang yung ipinalit. Naabutan mo ba yung Full House? Wala lang…. Yun pa lang so far. Oo nga pala, si Hero Angeles, nasa GMA na. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**And lastly, to _cherriblossomxz, _well, as I keep on telling everyone, all the answers are here. Thanks!**

**So that's that, and here's what you're waiting for…. Chapter 8.**

**_Disclaimer: Please believe me! My story is not based on Stairway to Heaven but to my own story two years back! And of course, CCS is not mine. Oh, and the song Everything I do, I do it for you is so not mine. But I love the song._**

_**Chapter 8: To Die For**_

The Hospital Room

Sakura opened her eyes with a start._ Where am I? _She thought, looking around at the plain white view she's seeing as she slowly sat down. She looked on her bedside table and found a vase full of white roses. It took her a while before she realized what happened.

_I got an attack… I'm at the hospital…_

"You're awake now."

She turned at the door and found Syaoran entering her room. She smiled back, but it faded quite soon as she noticed Syaoran's hand which is tightly bandaged.

"Syao-kun, what happened to your hand?" She asked meekly, Syaoran shook his head and placed it behind his back.

"It's nothing. Did you like the flowers?"

Sakura didn't reply, instead, stared intently at him. Syaoran stared back for a moment, and then sighed.

"Is it because…. Of—"

"I know."

Sakura looked away from him. _He knows…_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well… what do you want me to tell you?"

"You could've told me that you're—" Then, he stopped. Sakura looked at him, pained.

"I could've told you what? That I'm dying?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah… I could've told you… So you wouldn't have learned to love me." Sakura sighed, returning her gaze at the flowers. "This is the real reason why I'm trying my best not to fall in love with you. (Yep, that's the beginning, you can check the Falling for it.) All I wanted was to see you… I never planned all these…. I've accepted it…. I thought it's gone but still I'm choosing not to fall for anyone so I wont hurt them. And of all people I don't want you to get hurt… but… I failed."

Syaoran sighed, sitting beside her on the bed as Sakura's tears began to flow. He placed his arms protectively around her. "I never meant anything. You could've told me… So I could've loved you more than I was supposed to. I told you before, and I'll say it again. I never regret it. I never regret the kiss I gave you years back…. I never regret loving you. No way I'm gonna start now. (The regret thing and the kiss is also in Falling)."

Sakura cried, wrapping her arms around his waist hopelessly, continuously muttering _I don't want to die_. Syaoran sighed.

"You wont." He whispered back, though he doubted she even heard.

A few minutes later, Sakura was back, asleep again. He softly kissed her on the lips, and walked out of the place. Then, he picked his cel and dialed.

"Eriol? Yeah…. I want you to do something for me. You remember the list of songs you gave me a few weeks before? The one with the lyrics? I wanna see it again. Bring it later… I'm coming to practice for the concert."

(note: that's reason I said the practice thing there, is because, if you remember Falling, and for those who haven't read it yet, Syaoran always wants things on Impromptu and doesn't practice for the concert.)

0-0-0

The Concert (yes, I know, great time shift. But this is just a few days after)

Finally, Syaoran finished his last song.

_No, I still have another one. Another LAST one._ He thought, smiling at the people screaming 'one more' at him.

"Yeah, another one." He declared, making everyone scream with joy. "One last."

He waited for a few moments until the screams died down, before he continued. "I never fancied singing any revivals…. But… she really wanted me to sing it. So I think I should… Just once."

People screamed once more, as the music began. He took a deep breath.

_**Look into my eyes - you will see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

Immediately, all the memories flashed into his mind. All his memories of him and a certain auburn-haired girl.

_**Search your heart - search your soul**_

_**And when you find me there you'll search no more**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**_

_**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

The day he first saw her when he arrived at Japan…. When they first went on a date….

_**Look into my heart - you will find**_

_**There's nothin' there to hide**_

_**Take me as I am - take my life**_

_**I would give it all I would sacrifice**_

Their first kiss…. When they went to the beach…. When he left her crying…

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**_

_**I can't help it there's nothin' I want more**_

_**Ya know it's true**_

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

Until he returned, and them reunited…. Their supposedly happy ending.

_**There's no love - like your love**_

_**And no other - could give more love**_

Until what happened recently…. And his decision.

_**There's nowhere - unless you're there**_

_**All the time - all the way**_

(FLASHBACK)

"_I know what to do now." Syaoran said quietly sitting down in front of the Doctor's office. "A few months ago, Sakura made this project thing about blood and stuff. We've got the same RF Factor."_

"_Li-san, I know where this is getting at."_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**_

"_But this is the only way!"_

"_Li-san, were not supposed to take specimens from people that are still alive."_

"_Yeah, and leave someone dead because of stupid rules?"_

"_Li-san—"_

"_I'll pay you."_

_**I can't help it there's nothin' I want more**_

"_Li-san, this is difficult for me."_

"_No it's not. You're not forcing me. I wanted this."_

_**I would fight for you - I'd lie for you**_

"_You have to be sure of this Li-san."_

"_I'm sure of this." Syaoran looked at the doctor with a determined face._

_**Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you**_

"_Give my heart to her."_

(END)

Syaoran's tears began to fall. This is how she loved her. She told her…. He'd die to make her live. He'd do it, no matter what.

_**Ya know it's true**_

_**Everything I do - I do it for you**_

He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead to the microphone, and the lights of the stage dimmed out… For the very last time.

0-0-0

**T.B.C.**

0-0-0

**Okay, am I to expect another set of reviews with the word "YOU ARE SO EVIL SHANA ANDERS!" here? Well, I think I should.**

**Guys, I'm sorry! But this is for the sake of the story…. Peace! But there's still an ending here….. The last chapter is up. So, even if this chapter hurt you a lot…. Please…. Still review this and find out what will happen on the last chapter. PLEASOHPLEASEOHPLEASEOHPLEASE! Well…. I'm really, really sorry…. But…. It's just…. Oh…. Cant explain! But anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! I'll post the Falling too before I post the last chapter I guess…. Thanks! Aja aja fighting!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	9. Back to where we started

**A/N: Hi guys! I know you are still upset with my chapter 8…. This is supposedly the ending but I have a surprise for you…………………… because I love you guys very much…………………………….. I'm adding another chapter! Now, let it be another cliffhanger, because I'm posting it at the same time I'm posting this! So, no need for the big wait or whatever.**

**Now, I think I wont answer any reviews now…. So that…. Oh nothing, I just feel like it. Anyway, before all, I want to thank you guys for everything. Well, you made this story possible, you made me happy, and allowed me to "reach the stars". **

**And also, I would like to say sorry, because I was checking my chapter 8 a while ago and I noticed some grammatical errors. Sorry, but it's just that…. I was too excited I get those things.**

**Anyway, here we go.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Carcaptor Sakura. For the very last time, I refuse to say that this story is based on Stairway to Heaven, so I am proud to claim the idea of this fanfiction.**_

**_Chapter 9: Back to where we started_**

Sakura opened her eyes with a start. She looked beside her, the familiar sight of the flower vase filled with white roses welcomed her sight. It has been two weeks since she was given an operation in the heart from an unknown person. Whoever he or she was, she silently thanked him.

"You're awake now."

She looked around, and found Meiling approaching her.

"Meiling."

"How do you feel?" She asked kindly, sitting beside her.

"Kinda nice. I think I'll survive. Thanks to the person who gave his or her heart to me."

After that, Meiling fell silent. Sakura looked at her, and noticed her pained face staring back at her, as if she wanted to tell something to her.

"Meiling? Any problem?"

This time, Meiling couldn't help the tears. She quickly wiped it away at the back of her palm and smiled. "Nothing."

"But you're crying."

"Don't mind me."

"Mei…. Where's Syaoran?"

Sakura looked at her for a moment. Meiling's smile faded, and, once more, tears began to flow uncontrollably on her cheeks. Sakura's heartbeat began to go faster.

"Meiling?"

Meiling shook her head, and reached to her pocket. She then took out a neatly folded white letter envelope, and handed it to her. "I'll leave you alone to read it. I'll wait outside if you need anything." With that, she walked away.

Sakura looked uncertainly at the envelope she's holding. Slowly, she opened it, and revealed a letter with a familiar hand-writing. She took a deep breath, and began to read it.

_How are you feeling now? I'm pretty sure you still have no idea. I could imagine how Meiling would give this letter to you… simply looking at you, while tears pouring uncontrollably in her eyes. Well, never mind. I chose this path. I want to do this. I did this for you._

_Before I forget, I made a surprise for you. Ask Eriol for it. I'm sure you'll love it. _

_You must be wondering… why are you reading a letter made by me when you can actually talk to me… _

_You asked me before… what would I do if you're gone? And do you remember my answer? I'd die…. To make you live. Yeah… You must be getting the draft now._

_No, don't even think of blaming yourself…. Not even once. This is my choice. No one asked me to do it. No one forced me into it. I wanted this._

_I wanted to give up my life for you. I wanted to give up everything to you. I wanted to give up my wealth and happiness for you. I wanted to lose my career and pedestal to you. I wanted to die for you. Call it crazy, yes, I must be crazy. But I don't care what people say. I just, and would always want the best for you. _

_I was thinking… Is it ok if you bury me at the Church Ruins? I wanted to protect your sacred place. So I could always pick the flowers for you and watch over you._

_Just one thing. Never be sad. Maybe I cant stop you from crying and feeling pain. But move on, even without me. I want you to be happy. Stay strong. I don't want you to die like this. I want you to die an old woman, on her bed, simply waiting for her time. Not right now. _

_Thank you for everything, Sakura. I'm glad you came into my life. Thank you. And I will always love you… forever. Never forget that._

_Syaoran._

Tears flowed from her eyes while reading the letter. _Why? Why do you have to do this?_ She thought, hugging the letter tightly into her chest. _I love you Syaoran…. Thank you. Thank you…_

0-0-0

_And now were back to where we started._

In the field full of white roses and different flowers, was a bench in the middle. Not too far away is a big stone…. A monument…. And there, in the bench, sat a girl with long auburn hair.

_It has been three long years…. Three fat long years…. And I never realized that's how long it's been._ She looked around, until her eye catches the monument, and automatically, her eyes were filled with different emotions. _Three long years I resisted the urge to come here._

She looked down at a tightly sealed paper bag in her hand, refusing to open it even once.

_Sometimes I tend to listen, to look around, refusing it really is happening. No, refusing it happened. And whenever I think of it, they all enter my mind, They all get here in my head. But when I look back and see you not there, it wakes me up. It gives me pain._

Sakura walked towards the monument. As soon as she reached the place, she slowly placed the paperbag down, and smiled.

"Sorry it took me a long time." She took a deep breath, before continuing. "Here's your shirt, I think it's time I return it to you after three long years. Sorry it took me long enough to visit you. Maybe I'm scared. Yes… I was so scared to admit the fact you're gone… that you sacrificed your life for me… until now."

She looked up at the sky and smiled. "Are you up there, watching me? You better keep your promise to boast to all the angels how pretty your girlfriend is." Then, she looked down at the tomb. "Thank you."

"Ku!"

Sakura looked around, and smiled. "Syaoran! C'mere!"

And in came a three year old kid with messy brown hair and emerald eyes.

Sakura smiled as he flung to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Ku….what are you doing there?"

"Saying hi to your Godfather Syao-kun." Sakura replied, pinching his nose playfully.

"Syao-kun? Ku, do we have the same name?" Little Syaoran asked innocently.

Sakura smiled. "Aa. Your mother wanted that. Let's go. Your dad would get furious to your Aunt Ku if we stayed longer."

"Hai." Syaoran smiled, as he held out his hand to Sakura. Sakura smiled back, and reached for it. Before they left, she turned to give one last look at the tomb, and smiled brightly, before leaving.

0-0-0

_**THE END**_

0-0-0

**YEP! This is the ending…. But of course, I love Epilogues. And because you guys were asking for it, I'm giving it to you! So…. Please review. Thanks! Aja aja fighting!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	10. Epilogue: Reunion

**A/N: Hey! Here we go with the sequel…. So…. I hope you enjoy this. I dunno, it just got into me…. Soo…… that's that.**

_**Usual Disclaimer goes with that CCS is not mine.**_

_**Epilogue: Reunion**_

"And that's the rest of it."

Many eyes are still focused on the old woman sitting on the chair, waiting for the continuation.

"What happened next?" One kid with blue hair asked excitedly. The old woman looked at him and smiled meekly.

"I found your fathers and mothers and raised them as my own."

"Grandmother Ku, do you still love Grandfather Syao?" A girl with red flaming hair asked.

The old lady, which is actually Sakura, smiled at her. "Yes, I still love him, and I forever will."

"And that's the end of the story telling for tonight."

They all looked around, when they found a girl in her mid-teens leaning against the door, her arms on her chest firmly, as she looks at them rather weirdly.

"Aaao, Auntie Fei, you're such a kill joy!" The one with the blue hair frowned.

The lady, which is Fei, smirked, as she approached them. "I'm not. But Grandmother Ku needs to sleep now."

There are many groans heard from the kids, but nevertheless, they all stood up and kissed goodbye to the old lady who raised and loved the kids as her own, just like what she did to their parents.

Fei smiled, as she turned to Sakura. "Grandmother Ku, are you sure you don't want to go back the Li Mansion? I could always call Kai."

Sakura smiled back. Fei, the daughter of the new heir to the Li clan has always been there for her. In fact, ever since Syaoran gave his life to her, all of the family of the Li's accepted her wholeheartedly as one of them.

"I'm much more comfortable here than stay in Hongkong, Fei. And I suggest you take a rest too."

Fei chuckled, and approached her. "C'mon, Grandmother Ku, I'll bring you to your room."

0-0-0

In the middle of the night, an old lady lies on her bed, surrounded by pictures of the people most important and significant to her life. On different frames were different pictures, of her and her families and friends. And one stands in the middle, a picture of young her in the arms of the man she loves the most.

And then, she finds herself going back to all the places she's been, all the places that practically meant life to her. Until she reached a familiar dark ruins. Slowly, as she approached it, light comes to her, giving brightness to the place, allowing her to see the familiar place, of an old, yet beautiful and lively Church Ruins with a lot of white roses inside.

As she looked around, faces of familiar people welcomed her.

There, stands Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Terada-sensei, and all the young faces of her classmates and friends from the past.

There, also stood Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo, smiling at her.

Yelan, the Elders of the Li clan, and the four beautiful maiden of the Lis were there as well, with welcoming faces.

There also goes Nakuru, waving happily at her in the arms of a smirking Touya. Just beside them stood her loving father, and in his arms…. is her loving mother.

All of them smiled, and she smiled back, as she continued to walk in the aisle. At the end stood the altar, just like any churches does. And in front of the altar stood a man. He had his back on her, as he stares intently at the altar, as if observing it, waiting for something to happen.

She approached him, and finally, he turned to look at her.

He smiled, as he held out his hand for her to reach.

The young Sakura smiled, as she reached for his hand. "Syaoran." She whispered.

He, which is Syaoran smiled back, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I kept my promise." He whispered lovingly. "Now all the angels know how beautiful my girlfriend is. And now they'll see it's actually more than I'm telling them."

Sakura smiled, as Syaoran slowly bent down to her. "Have I told you that I will love you forever?"

Syaoran smiled back. "Yeah. I do too." And with that, they shared a passionate kiss, witnessed by everyone there, clapping, cheering, and celebrating, for their reunion, knowing that this time, nothing would keep them apart.

Forever.

Finally.

0-0-0

_**THIS IS THE REAL THE END**_

0-0-0

**Tadaaah! A happy ending! Now, the whole story is over. I would like to thank everyone who has been there to support my fanfic. And I'm very happy that I entertained you guys. Thank you for being with me….. So, for the last time, please allow me to say this.**

**For all the fun, love, laughter and tears we have shared, Thank you, Salamat, Xie xie, Gracias, Arigato.**

**With lots of love,**

**Shana-chan**


End file.
